Überraschungen
by crimson75
Summary: „Komm schon Starbuck, mein Rufzeichen ist nun wirklich kein Grund bei dieser dämlichen Tradition mitzumachen.“ Der Widerwille stand ihm klar ins Gesicht geschrieben. Achso absolut un vollkommen AU
1. Prolog

Title: Überaschungen; Fandom: BSG2003; Author: crimson; Date: 01.12.2005; Series/Season: keins in besonderen; Rating: PG; Word count: 352; Category: Humor, Relationship, AU; Pairing/Focus: Kara, Lee, Adama/ Kara, Lee

Summary: „Komm schon Starbuck, mein Rufzeichen ist nun wirklich kein Grund bei dieser dämlichen Tradition mitzumachen." Der Widerwille stand ihm klar ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Spoiler: Season1 vll später auch ein wenig 2, aber nichts direktes

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und der Backround gehören leider nicht mir, aber Ron Moore meinete mal, wir dürften auch mit ihnen spielen. :D Wenn sie nicht mein sind, dann besitzen NBC, Universal, Larson und Moore die Rechte an der Serie.

Authors note: Okay, ein Autor ist immer nur so kreativ wie seine Umgebung, dass heißt alle Ähnlichkeiten mit bekannten Festtagen, Feierlichkeiten und Überlieferungen sind gewollt. Anbei ist eine Datei, mit allen übernommenen Ideen und Bräuchen, die „ausgebeuteten" Religionen werden am Ende der Story von mir aufgeführt und wenn etwas falsch oder nicht vollständig sein sollte, liegt die Schuld bei mir. Auf keinen Fall soll jemand in seinen religiösen, kulturellen oder persönlichen Ansichten und Meinungen verletzt werden. Ich habe diese Geschichte für mich und andere, die BSG und seine Figuren lieben, geschrieben, auch wenn die Charaktere etwas OOC sind.

Aber genug geschwafelt, zumal ich denke, dass den Teil eh keiner liest.

* * *

Prolog

„Komm schon Starbuck, mein Rufzeichen ist nun wirklich kein Grund bei dieser dämlichen Tradition mitzumachen." Der Widerwille stand ihm klar ins Gesicht geschrieben. Lee hoffte Kara würde ihn in Ruhe lassen. Sich einen anderen für ihre Scherze suchen.

Ihr beunruhigendes Lächeln verriet ihm das Gegenteil. „Ich hab mir das nicht ausgesucht APOLLO." Als würde das Langziehen seines Namens etwas an seiner Einstellung ändern, sprach sie ruhig weiter. Lee hatte plötzlich das Gefühl 7 Jahre alt zu sein. „Die Crew meinte, wer den Namen des Sonnengottes trägt könnte ihn auch verkörpern. Sei kein Weichei Lee und stell Dich der Herausforderung." Ein bösartiges Funkeln hatte sich in ihren Blick festgesetzt. „Ich weiß, dass Du ein guter Schauspieler bist, ich hab's gesehen." Entsetzt weiteten sich seine Augen. _Nein sie konnte nicht..._

„Zak hat mich damals zu diesem wunderbaren Stück mitgenommen." Lachend spielte sie mit den Knöpfen an seinem Hemd. „Du warst wirklich großartig, auch wenn Dir wohl keiner im Saal den alten Mann abgenommen hat." Er hatte nur einmal Theater gespielt, nur dieses eine mal. Und Kara Thrace musste es sehen. Die Götter hatten ihn wirklich mit einem sonderbaren Glück beschlagen.

Kopfschüttelnd trat Lee einen Schritt zurück. Ein geradezu infamer Gedanke durchzuckte sein Gehirn. Vielleicht besaß er das seltsame Vergnügen Kara begegnet zu sein, aber es brachte seine kreative, rachsüchtige Seite hervor. Mit einem leichten Lächeln stimmte er dem Projekt zu. „Okay, ich mach es."

-----

Kara wusste, dass man Lee Adama nicht so leicht zu etwas bringen konnte, wenn er es nicht wollte. Sie ahnte, er würde sich nicht so einfach geschlagen geben. Und eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf flüsterte immer wieder, es wäre zu mühelos gewesen. Er hatte zu schnell zugesagt. Diese kleine Stimme wurde mit jedem Schritt lauter. Am Ende des Ganges schrie sie. Unvermittelt drehte sie sich. Lief den Korridor zurück. Lee war verschwunden, wusste Hades, wo er sich versteckte.

Sie bekam weiche Knie, als sie an dieses unheilvolle Glitzern in seinen Augen, dieses verschwörerische Lächeln dachte. Es verhieß nichts Gutes für ihre Zukunft. Jepp, Lee würde sich rächen. Und Karas Gefühl sagte ihr, sie müsse nicht lange warten.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Überraschungen; Fandom: BSG2003; Author: crimson; Date: 07.12.2005; Series/Season: keine im besonderen; Rating: PG; Word count: 1.787; Category: Humor, Relationship, AU; Pairing/Focus: Kara, Lee, Adama;

Summary: Offenbar gewährten die Götter ihm ein paar Minuten länger zu leben, bevor Kara ihn in freudiger Erwartung beseitigte.

Spoiler: Season1 vll später auch ein wenig 2, aber nichts direktes

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und der Backround gehören leider nicht mir, aber Ron Moore meinte mal, wir dürften auch mit ihnen spielen. :D Wenn sie nicht mein sind, dann besitzen NBC, Universal, Larson und Moore die Rechte an der Serie.

Authors note: -

* * *

Part1 

Es war nicht schwer Chief Tyrol davon zu überzeugen, Kara sei in freudiger Erwartung bei seinem Schauspiel mitzuwirken zu dürfen. Mit ein paar guten Worten und einem freundlichem Gesicht brachte Lee ihn dazu sie in die Liste der Freiwilligen einzutragen. So freiwillig, wie er. Dass der Chief sie als Daphania, als eine geliebte des Sonnengottes, einsetzten würde, war dagegen nicht in seinem Plan enthalten gewesen. Das plötzliche Bedürfnis sich tief in den Weiten des Schiffes zu verstecken kam in ihm auf. Aber etwas sagte ihm, das Schiff wäre noch immer zu klein, als dass er einer wütenden Starbuck entrinnen könnte. Nein er würde sich der Herausforderung stellen.

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln betrat er den Proberaum, der sonst für die Lagerung von Ersatzteilen genutzt wurde. Lee spürte, wie Erleichterung ihn durchzog, als er keine vor Wut kochende Starbuck in dem Raum sah. Offenbar gewährten die Götter ihm ein paar Minuten länger zu leben, bevor Kara ihn in freudiger Erwartung beseitigte.

Vermutlich würde man seine Leiche nie finden, rausgeblasen aus einer Luftschleuse, vor dem nächsten Sprung. Nein, sie würde sicher mit dem Mord an ihm wegkommen, die Flotte benötigte jeden Piloten, selbst die Mordlustigen.

Etwas unsicher trat Tyrol an die Spitze des Raums. „Als erstes: Danke, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Bis auf Lieutenant Thrace, die sich entschuldigen lässt, da sie ein wichtiges Gespräch mit dem Commander hat." Ein, für Lees Empfinden völlig unangebrachtes Lächeln lag in seinem Gesicht. „Somit wird Apollo erst mal ohne Daphania Auskommen müssen." Plötzlich fragte Lee sich, ob er nicht einfach aus der nächsten Luftschleuse springen konnte. Auch ohne Karas tatkräftige Unterstützung.

-----

Aufgeregt stand Kara vor dem Büro des Commanders. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie erleichtert sein sollte, da sie diesem seltsamen Theater und Lee entkommen war, oder beunruhigt, weil der Commander unaufschiebbar mit ihr reden wollte. Schüchtern klopfte sie an das metallene Schott. Eine gebrummte Antwort reichte ihr um einzutreten.

Das Gesicht des Alten war offen und freudig gestimmt. „Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

Ein leichtes Nicken deutete ihr sich zu setzten. Mit ruhiger Hand goss er ihr ein Glas Wasser ein. Die Unruhe in Kara wuchs mit jeder stillen Minute. Sie konnte sich an die letzten Male in diesem Raum erinnern und drückende Ahnungen legten sich auf ihr Gewissen.

Ein Schmunzeln ging über die Lippen des Commanders. „Ja, dass wollte ich." Ihr das halbvolle Glas reichend setzte er sich neben sie. „Um genau zu sein, ich wollte mit Dir über das bevorstehende Hanmas- Fest reden." Unangenehm berührt rutschte sie auf ihrem Platz hin und her. Schlagartig wünschte sie sich bei den Proben zu Tyrols Stück zu sein, statt neben dem Commander. „Ich dachte, da wir nun mal hier auf der Galactica gestrandet sind, könnten wir auch zusammen feiern." Die Stimme des Alten riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Du weißt, Du für mich bist Familie, verdammt das ganze Schiff würde ich als Familie bezeichnen, aber Du bist etwas besonderes. Ich weiß, dass es keine rechtliche, keine offizielle Verbindung zwischen uns gibt, doch..." Sie konnte den Alten in seinem Gedankengang straucheln fühlen.

Die Pause nutzend attackierte sie ihn direkt, bevor er die Möglichkeit besaß, sie weiter in diesen Familienwahnsinn hineinzuziehen. „Warum ist dann nicht auch Lee hier? Sollte er nicht mitbestimmen dürfen, ob ich an einer Familienfeier teilnehmen darf?"

Mit einer abrupten Handbewegung brachte er sie zum Schweigen. „Ich denke nicht, dass Lee ein Problem damit hätte, wenn Du mit uns feierst." Sorge lag in seinem Blick, als er sich zu ihr wand. „Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie es mit Dir aussieht. Ich weiß, Du hasst das ganze Familiengetue."

_Warum unterschätze ich die Adamamänner nur immer?_

„Dennoch bin ich altmodischen Ansicht, niemand sollte Hanmas allein verbringen. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich erst nur mit Dir sprechen wollte, ohne Lee." Zärtlich drückte er ihre Hand.

Sie fühlte Tränen aufkommen und schluckte sie gewohnheitsmäßig hinunter. „Muss ich auch die Kerzen mit anzünden?" Ihre brüchige Stimme verriet die innere Aufruhr, die sie durchlief.

-----

In ihm nagte es. _Was kann mein Vater so dringendes mit Starbuck zu besprechen haben? Vor allem, ohne mich? Kann ich es wagen, mich in die Beziehung der beiden einzumischen und einfach zu fragen?_ Das Bild des Alten, als er das letzte mal in diese bizarre Beziehung eindrang, tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Wohl eher nicht.

In seine Gedanken vertieft schritt er den Gang zum Büro seines Vaters hinab. Schlagartig stand sie vor ihm, die Quelle allen Übels. Das sinnlichste Geschöpf seit Aphrodite.

Unvermittelt trat er näher auf sie zu. „Ich dachte Dein Gespräch mit dem Commander war schon." An die stählerne Tür vor ihnen schlagend sprach er mit falschem ernst weiter. „Du hast übrigens ein interessantes Meeting versäumt."

„Oh, hast Du mich vermisst?" Seinen trockenen Ton aufnehmend trat sie durch das sich öffnende Schott. „Ich verspreche Dir, das nächste mal stehe ich Dir zur Seite, wir wollen doch nicht, dass dein schauspielerisches Talent unter meinem komplizierten Zeitplan leidet."

„Ich bin nur besorgt, dass sich Dein Fehlen auf den Auftritt der Leute, die so hart dafür arbeiten, auswirkt." Ihr Kichern in sich aufsaugend, lächelte er sie strahlend an. „Und Du könntest die zusätzliche Probezeit sicher gebrauchen, wollen doch nicht, dass sich die allmächtige Starbuck vor all den Leuten blamiert."

„Die allmächtige Starbuck braucht keine Proben." Ihm ins Gesicht lachend forderte sie ihn weiter heraus, verlangte nach seinem unechten Beleidigungen und vertauten Scherzen. „Schließlich ist sie die allmächtige Starbuck."

„Genug jetzt!" Die Stimme Adamas donnerte durch den Raum, ließ Kara und Lee in ihren Bewegungen inne halten. Stramm stehen. Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf die herben Züge des Commanders. „Wenigstens reagiert ihr beiden Streithähne, wenn man euch anspricht."

-----

Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich Adama, während er seine beiden Kinder, denn als die sah er sowohl seinen Sohn, als auch Kara an, streiten sah. Sie waren einander vertraut, wie kein anderer in der Flotte. Es war, als gäbe es zwischen ihnen eine unsichtbare Verbindung. Sie schienen über Gedanken kommunizieren zu können. Er wunderte sich jedes Mal und nahm es gleichzeitig als gegeben hin. Er wunderte sich, ob Kara sich je mit Zak auf diese Art verstand. Er wusste nur, wie ungewöhnlich das Verhalten dieser beiden in der Luft war, wie besonders diese Verbindung, die dem einen immer zu sagen schien, wo der andere war. Was er tat.

„Da dies nun geklärt zu sein scheint, zum offiziellen Teil des Abends." Ein väterliches Lächeln legte sich über die ausgelaugten Züge, verbreiterte sich mit dem fragenden Augen Lees und dem wissenden Grinsen Karas.

Der erstaunte Ausdruck in Lees Gesicht verstärkte sich proportional zu der Breite des Lachens in Karas. „Was für ein offizieller Teil?" Es war ein merkwürdiger Anblick, wie Kara Lee in die Seite stach.

„Hast Du vergessen, welcher Tag heute ist? Und ich dachte, der allmächtige Apollo vergisst nie ein Datum."

Automatisch drehte Lee sich Kara entgegen. „Im Gegensatz zu der allmächtigen Starbuck bin ich nicht perfekt."

„Nicht? Irre ich mich oder bist nicht Du es, der mit dem Namen eines Gottes durch die Gegend läuft?"

Etwas in Adama wartete darauf, zu sehen, wie die beiden begannen sich gegenseitig an den Haaren zu ziehen und die Zunge rauszustrecken. _Waren das wirklich Viperpiloten der kolonialen Flotte?_ „Das reicht! Kann man denn nicht mal fünf Minuten ohne eure Streiterein dasitzen?"

„Das ist alles ihre Schuld... Alles seine Schuld..." Begannen sie gleichzeitig um in plötzliches Schweigen zu verfallen. „Wegen ihr muss ich... Er hat dafür gesorgt..." Wieder unnatürliche Stille. „Ich wollte nur... Ich dachte..."

Adama konnte sich eines Lachens nicht mehr länger erwähren. Laut und voll brach es aus ihm heraus. Die schockierten Gesichter der beiden vor ihm verstärkten den Drang nach Befreiung nur noch. Plötzlich erschallte der gesamte Raum von Gelächter.

„Ihr beide solltet ihm Zirkus auftreten, wenn es noch einen gäbe." Langsam verhallte das Lachen. „Da Lee sein Erinnerungsvermögen verloren zu haben scheint... heute ist der erste Tag des Hanmas- Marathons."

Verständnis zeichnete sich in den blauen Augen Lees ab. „Warte mal, dass ist alles? Natürlich weiß ich, welcher Tag heute ist, nur warum solch ein Aufheben deswegen?"

-----

„Du warst nie ein Anhänger von traditionellen Gewese." Durchdrang die klare Stimme Adamas Karas Bewusstsein _Dann wären wir ja schon drei._

„Nope, allerdings sah Mum das immer anders." Ein missmutiger Blick wurde von den beiden Männern ausgetauscht. Sie wusste welch einen Einfluss Caroline Adama auf ihre Männer hatte. Sie liebte jeden einzelnen auf seine Weise, erteilte ihm seinen Platz in ihrem Leben. Caroline hatte diese Art, jedem das Gefühl zu geben besonders zu sein.

Die Stimme des Commanders besaß einen belegten Klang, etwas raues, trübes, als er weitersprach. „Daher dachte ich, wir könnten das ganze ihr zu Ehren vollziehen. Schließlich ist es auch ein Fest, an dem den Toten gedacht werden soll." Sie spürte, wie sich ein düsterer Schatten über das Zimmer legte. Für einige Minute lastete drückendes Schweigen auf ihnen.

„Na los, lasst es hinter uns bringen." Lee war der erste, der sich traute die Stille zu durchbrechen. Seine Stimme klang wie die Adamas, hart und sanft zugleich.

Umständlich erhob sich Adama aus dem Sessel, durchschritt den Raum zu seinem, holte einen 13-armigen Kerzenhalter dahinter hervor und stellte ihn auf den Tisch vor ihnen.

-----

Lachend ließ sich Kara in ihre Koje fallen. Lee beobachtete, wie die anderen Piloten ihr irritiert zusahen. Sein Bauch schmerzte vor Lachen und die verwunderten Gesichter taten ihr übriges, ihn in den nächsten Lachanfall auszubrechen zu lassen.

Schlagartig verließen Crash und Sharon den Raum, stillschweigend übereingekommen, es wäre sicherer die nächsten Stunden in einem Basisstern zu verbringen, als mit einem sichtlich verrückt gewordenen CAG in einem Raum. Ganz zu schweigen von dem wahnsinnigen Blick, den Starbuck ihnen zuwarf.

Aber die stumme Geste erreichte Lee nicht, er hatte das Gefühl zu platzen und nach dem Ende ihrer Welt, war jeder Moment des Glücks kostbar. Er würde diesen sicher nicht wegen verstörter Piloten aufgeben.

Noch immer umgab ihn die Atmosphäre des Abends, hing Karas ernstes Gesicht, als sie die erste Helios anzündeten vor ihm. Der konzentrierte Ausdruck, in dem Freude und Schrecken sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen schienen. Er in ihm hatte sich das Gefühl ausgebreitet, die Anspannung würde, müsse ihn zerreißen. Die Unschuld in ihren schimmernden Augen hatten ihm das Herz gebrochen. Lee genoss den nachhaltigen Effekt der Wärme, die ihn durchströmte. Versuchte jeden Moment, jede Geste, jedes Lächeln in seiner Erinnerung zu speichern, zu betrachten.

Plötzlich traf ihn etwas gegen den Kopf, nicht hart, doch reichte die Berührung, ihn aus der Tiefe der Gedanken zu reißen. Verwirrt blickte er sich um, fand das zusammengeknüllte Shirt auf dem Boden neben sich und warf es zum Ursprung zurück.

Ein Kichern verstummte auf der anderen Seite des Raums. Gefährliches glitzern nistete sich in den grünlichen Pupillen ein und Apollo fragte sich, ob er nicht lieber um sein Leben rennen sollte.


	3. Chapter 2

Word count: 1.650; Category: Humor, Relationship, AU; Pairing/Focus: Kara, Lee, Adama

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und der Backround gehören leider nicht mir, aber Ron Moore meinte mal, wir dürften auch mit ihnen spielen. :D Wenn sie nicht mein sind, dann besitzen NBC, Universal, Larson und Moore die Rechte an der Serie.

Authors note: Gibt es überhaupt ne anständige Übersetzung für cornmuffins?

* * *

Part 2

Ein ungewohntes Kitzeln piekste ihn im Gesicht, weckte ihn aus längst vergessenen Träumen. Verschlafen packte er nach dem lästigen Kribbeln in seinem Gesicht. Berührte sanfte, warme Haut. Mühsam öffnete er die schweren Lider.

„Hey, CAG. Langschläfer bestraft Hades." Ein breites Grinsen, dass all seine Sinne aufschreckte, empfang ihn.

„Morgen Starbuck." Sein Magen begann sich zusammenzuziehen. „Seit wann bist Du denn solch ein fröhlicher Frühaufsteher?" Das ruhige Lächeln ließ sämtliche Alramglocken in ihm aufjaulen. „Sonst muss ich Dich doch fast aus dem Bett prügeln." Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

Verspielt legte Kara den Kopf schief, ein unschuldiger Ausdruck legte sich über ihr Gesicht. „Während des Hanmas- Fests ist nichts, wie es sonst ist... oder so." Unverwandt drehte sie sich in den Raum. „Also Captain, fliegen wir nun zusammen CAP oder nicht?"

Noch immer müder schaute er auf seine Uhr. Dann auf die Uhr im Schlafraum. Ein verstecktes Schmunzeln wanderte über seine Züge. _Fast Starbuck, aber eben nur fast._

„Oder so?" Umständlich stieg er aus seiner Koje. „Ich glaube es ist alles wie immer." Er konnte das aufkommende Gähnen nicht unterdrücken, aber Karas erstauntes Gesicht half über die Müdigkeit hinweg.

„Ich habe den allmächtigen Apollo in den letzten Wochen, Monaten, ach was Jahren nicht einmal verschlafe sehen." Die Herausforderung in ihren Augen funkelte ihn an. „Wie willst Du Dir das anders erklären, als mit Hanmas?" Gnädig kehrte sie ihm den Rücken zu.

Sich ausgiebig streckend ging er auf seinen Spind zu. „Wie wär's mit der allmächtigen Starbuck?" Das ließ sie in ihrer Bewegung inne halten.

„Was?"

Lee konnte sie auf ihn zukommen hören. „Ich sagte, ich weiß, dass die allmächtige Starbuck etwas mit diesem Wunder zu tun hat." Jeder klügere Mensch hätte nun vermutlich den Raum fluchtartig verlassen. Aber Lee war dumm genug Kara ausreichend lang zu kennen.

„Woher?" Er spürte, wie ihr Atem seine Nackenhaare berührte. „Woher weißt Du, dass ich daran rumgebastelt habe?"

Sich umdrehend fand er sich Nase an Nase mit Kara. „Das nächste mal solltest Du darauf achten, dass beide Uhren dieselbe Zeit anzeigen." Ihr Mund formte ein tonloses OH. „Manchmal ist es eben doch für was gut Perfektionist zu sein." Eine sprachlose Starbuck hinterlassend verließ er den Raum.

-----

Ruhe strömte durch ihren Körper, als Kara die Röhre verließ. Energie entzündete sich in jeder Zelle, ihre Nerven erstarrten zu eisigen Flüssen, während ihr Blut zu verbrennen droht. Sie liebte dieses Gefühl der Unbefangenheit und gleichzeitigen Kontrolle. Sie war vollkommen.

Unwillkürlich wanderte ihr Blick durch den Raum. Blieb an der einzige Konstante in ihrem Leben hängen. Lee. Apollo. Sie hatte ihn erst durch Zak kennen gelernt, doch war es, als käme ein Teil ihrer selbst heim, sie begann sich vollständig zu fühlen. Und es erschreckte sie mehr, als es der Antrag am Tag zuvor tat. Sie liebte Zak, wie konnte sein Bruder…

Die Gedanken mit einer Geste des Widerwillen verscheuchend schwebte sie durch das All. Die unendliche Dunkelheit befreite sie von den unangenehmen Gedanken, den Geheimnissen, den Gefühlen. Sie flog ihnen davon, schüttelte sie mit einem gekonnten Manöver ab. Kara sah nicht, wo sich Lees Viper befand, sie brauchte es nicht. Sie spürte sie. Spürte ihn. So war es seit ihrem ersten Flug, seit der ersten Minute ihrer Beziehung. Es hatte Zak verängstigt, wie sehr sie einander zu verstehen schienen, obwohl sie die größten Gegenpole waren, die er sich hatte denken können.

Doch gerade diese absolute Gegensätzlichkeit, dieses scheinbare Unverständnis für das Verhalten des anderen, brachte sie einander näher. Sie sahen, was sich hinter der Maske des anderen versteckte, sie nahmen einander wahr. Ungehindert fiel ihr Blick auf Lee. Sie waren die fehlende Hälfte des anderen.

-----

Verstohlen blickte er zu der Viper ihm gegenüber. Das strahlende Gesicht Starbucks, ihre hell leuchtenden Augen. Diese Frau raubte ihm regelmäßig den Verstand, jagte ihn in den Wahnsinn und dennoch, fliegen mit Kara, war wie nach Hause kommen. War es immer gewesen.

Ihr erstes mal in den Wolken über Caprica war wie eine Wiedergeburt, eine Erlösung. Die Erinnerung an ihr erstauntes Gesicht, nach ihrer Landung. Das Glühen ihrer Haut in der gleißenden Sonne. Der tauartige Schweiß auf ihrer Oberlippe. Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Traf ihn noch heute.

-----

Kichern lief durch den Raum. Sie spürte, wie die Scham ihr langsam ins Gesicht zu schleichen drohte, wie sich ihre Wangen aufwärmten. Beiß es hinunter Kara! Lass ihn diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen. Sie fühlte die Augen auf sich, die neugierigen Blicke.

In Kara stieg die Frage auf, ob es als Mord ausgelegt werden würde, wenn sie Lee jetzt aus versehen den Dolch zwischen die Rippen jagte. Die gut proportionierten Muskeln mit einem heftigen Stoß zerteilen würde. Und selbst wenn, was sollten man schon mit ihr machen? Sie wie einen Zylonen aus der nächsten Luftschleuse werfen? Nein sie war viel zu wertvoll für die Flotte. Ein böswilliges Lächeln streifte ihre Lippen.

-----

Lee kannte dieses Lächeln, ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Die Gedanken an mögliche Todesarten, die Torturen, die ihn Starbuck unterziehen würde abschüttelnd las Apollo erneut auf seinen Text.

Neben dem offensichtlichen Desinteresse Karas an diesem Stück und seinem Missmut über diese Situation lief Tyrols Probe bisher ganz gut, alle schienen engagiert. Manche hatten sogar ein wirkliches Talent zur Schauspielerei. Vielleicht würde der Chief ihn und Kara ja bald umbesetzen. Bessere und hingebungsvollere Anwärter auf ihre Rollen gab es sicherlich.

Jäh hielt etwas seinen Blick fest. „Ähm, Chief?" Verwirrt wandte er sich an den einzigen, der sein Dilemma auflösen konnte. „Kann es sein, dass sie da einen Fehler im Skript haben?" Die klaren Augen Tyrols sahen ihn fragenden an. „Ich kann Starbuck unmöglich... na ja ähm... küssen?" Erstaunen mischte sich mit Entsetzen, verblasste in Verwunderung, verschwamm in panischem Schrecken.

Ein leichtes Lachen ging über das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihm. „Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich Sie so besetzt habe." Sein verständnisloses Äußeres musste etwas einschüchterndes haben, die selbstbewusste Mine Tyrols bekam schlagartig eine unsicherere Stimme. „Äh, Sir." Verlegen rieb sich der größere Mann die Hände. „Sie und Starbuck sind die einzigen, denen man dies durchgehen lassen wird. Ähm, ohne gleich an eine sexuelle..."

Ein heiseres Husten entkam seinen erstickenden Lungen. „Hmhm... Beziehung... Ich mein... an Verbrüderung... oder ähnliches zu denken. Sir." Lee sah, wie es Tyrol immer unangenehmer in seiner Haut wurde. „Wegen... weil die militärische... "

Letztlich beschloss er den ärmsten aus dieser misslichen Situation zu befreien. „Schon gut Chief, ich hoffe nur, Starbuck hat diesen Teil des Skripts noch nicht gelesen."

-----

In freudiger, fast kindlicher Erwartung ging Kara auf das ihr bekannte Büro zu. Ein breites Grinsen spielte um ihre Lippen, als sie Lee denselben Weg nehmen sah. _Familie._ Der Alte war, ist wird immer wie ein Vater für sie sein. Und Lee, Lee ist eben Lee. Kara musste über ihre Definition schmunzeln. _War es wirklich so einfach? War Lee einfach nur Lee und das alles Familie?_ Den Gedanken beiseite stoßend lief sie zu ihm auf. „Na? Ein heimliches Familientreffen?" Das verlegene, spitzbübische Lächeln war alles was sie brauchte.

„Jepp, so geheim, das die gesamte Crew es weiß."

„Oh ja, ich hab die Gerüchte gehört." Provokativ grinsend sah sie ihn an. „Es soll auch ne abgedrehte Teilzeitfamilienangehörige dabei sein."

„Jeah, da war so ein blondes Monster, dass mir immer das Leben schwer zu machen versucht." Der Ernst unter seiner unbefangenen Stimme verriet ihr, wie sehr sie in dieses seltsame Familienglück eingebunden war. „Aber ich hab gehört, wenn sie noch einmal Cally die Kekse klaut, verschwindet sie eh aus der nächsten Luftschleuse."

Laut lachend endeten sie vor der angestrebten Tür. „Klopf Du, ich hab's das letzte mal gemacht." Die Augen rollend schlug Lee gegen das Schott.

-----

Erleichtert stellte Lee fest, dass Kara offensichtlich das Skript noch nicht vollständig durchgearbeitet hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch nur die eine Szene überlesen. Sie verdrängt. Er kannte sie gut genug um sich vorzustellen, was sie mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn sie erfährt, was Tyrol plante. Den fragenden Blick, der sich ihm entgegenstellte, ignorierend trat er in den Raum.

Das schummrige Licht im Büro seines Vaters stand in einem verwirrenden Gegensatz zu der Neonbeleuchtung des restlichen Schiffes. Es verlieh dem Zimmer eine heimliche, angenehme Stimmung. Niemand, der in dieses Büro kam, fürchtete dem Commander entgegenzutreten. Es gab keinen Grund für Beunruhigung, für Angst in diesem stillem Raum. Von Zeit zu Zeit hatte Lee gar das Gefühl sein Vater verstecke sich hier, vor sich selbst und der Verantwortung, zog sich zurück.

Doch das erste mal in seinem Leben verurteilte er dieses Verhalten nicht. Lee hatte begonnen zu begreifen. Die Pflichten konnten einen erdrücken, manchmal raubten sie einem den Verstand... ließen den Gedanken an Flucht aufkommen. Er hatte erkannt, wie sehr die Ruhe, welche der Commander in diesem Raum verspürte, zum Erhalt der Flotte beitrug. Der Geist seiner Kindheit war zum Vater der Gegenwart geworden.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis beobachtete Lee die beiden Menschen, die mehr waren, als sein Vorgesetzter und Untergebener. Sie waren seine Familie, würden es immer sein. Er konnte es in dem strahlenden Lachen sehen, das ihm entgegen schien.

Sich in den Sessel fallen lassend drehte er sich seinem Vater zu. „Ich habe gehört Tyrols Projekt steht unter Deiner Obhut?"

„Um genau zu sein..." Ein ungewohnt weicher, fast schüchterner Schimmer ging über Adamas Gesicht. „Ja. Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee die Tradition auch weiter aufrechtzuerhalten. Die Leute brauchen die Magie dieses Festes mehr denn je." Sein väterlicher Blick ruhte kurz auf seinem Sohn. „Es ist wichtig etwas zu haben, an dem man sich festhalten kann." Lee fühlte sich plötzlich als wäre er wieder sieben.

„Die meisten haben ihr Zuhause, ihre Freunde, ihre Familie verloren. Hanmas ist zwar der Familie gewidmet, doch die Wärme, die von ihm ausgeht wird sicher viel bewirken diese Menschen wieder aufzubauen." Die dunklen Augen wanderten durch den Raum, fingen einen Punkt tief in der Ewigkeit ein. „Es ist schließlich die Zeit der Wunder." Ein seltsam wissendes Lächeln lief über die rauen Lippen des Alten.


	4. Chapter 3

Series/Season: keine im besonderen; Word count: 1.907; Category: Humor, Relationship, AU; Pairing/Focus: Kara, Lee, Tyrol

Summary: Galen Tyrol musste den Drang sich zu verstecken unterdrücken. Das Bedürfnis sich zu ducken, um die nächste Ecke zu flüchten wuchs mit jedem Schritt, den Starbuck auf ihn zu kam.

**Spoiler:** Season 2, aber nichts direktes und besonders schwerwiegendes

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und der Backround gehören leider nicht mir, aber Ron Moore meinte mal, wir dürften auch mit ihnen spielen. :D Wenn sie nicht mein sind, dann besitzen NBC, Universal, Larson und Moore die Rechte an der Serie.

Authors note: -

* * *

Part 3

„Nein ich werde nicht an den Schichten rumbasteln, nur weil Du Text lernen musst." Lee konnte sehen, wie sehr sie daraufgebaut hatte, ihn als Mitgefangenen in diesem Spiel auf ihre Seite hatte holen wollen. „Ich kann doch nicht alle anderen Piloten umsortieren, wegen Deinen nebensächlichen Hobbys." Er sah, wie die Wut in ihr hochstieg, wie sie begann zu kochen. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich in seine Züge, als er ihre typische Reaktion auf seine Abfuhr wahrnahm.

„Meinen nebensächlichen Hobbys?" Ihre Augen glühten vor Anspannung. „Ohne Dich hätt ich dieses nebensächliche Hobby gar nicht erst." Ihr Hände verkrampften und Lees Arme verschränken sich. „Ich habe nie darum gebeten, dieses dämliche Stück auswendig lernen zu müssen." Ihre Stimme wurde schrill, durchbrach seine Barriere aus Ernsthaftigkeit. „Ich will ja meine Schicht gar nicht ausstreichen lassen, nur tauschen."

In ihm barst alles, die Szene war zu köstlich, zu komisch. Alle ihm zur Verfügung stehende Kraft zusammennehmend trat Lee hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor. „Tauschen?" Die Unschuld, mit der er das Wort aussprach überraschte selbst ihn.

„Ja tauschen." Er wusste, sie verlor die Geduld. „Ich hab mit Kat gesprochen" Ihre Augen hatten etwas flehendes. „Und sie hätte kein Problem damit..." Er beobachtete, wie sie ihre Finger knetete. „Ich mein, sie würde meine Schicht übernehmen, wenn ich ihre am 12. übernehm." Versuchte ihre aufgestaute Energie abzureagieren. „Komm schon Lee."

Er spürte wie sich das selbstsichere Grinsen ausdehnte. „Du weist, dass Kats Schicht genau in die Aufführung fiele?" Sie am Arm packend führte er die bockige Starbuck aus seinem Büro. „Vergiss es, Du hast Dir die Suppe eingebrockt." Er konnte das Lachen nicht unterdrücken, dass sich seinen Weg bahnte, als sie ihre Augen verdrehte. „Nein, Du musst da jetzt genauso durch, wie ich." Mit diesen Worten schloss er das Schott.

-----

Kara spürte, wie der Zorn in ihr wuchs, sich langsam aber sicher vermehrte, in ihren Kreislauf geriet. _Dieser selbstgerechte, selbstherrliche, störrische, Sohn einer..._ Sie wollte nicht weiter denken, Caroline Adama war ein liebenswerter Mensch gewesen, sie konnte nicht schlecht von dieser Frau denken. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte. _Nein, die Schuld liegt allein bei Lee._ Alle ihr entgegenkommenden Crewmitglieder anstarrend, als wäre sie ein Hund auf Treibjagd, raste sie durch die Gänge. _Okay, vielleicht auch ein wenig meine._ Ein teuflisches Glimmen ging von ihren Augen aus. Ihre Muskeln verspannten sich. _Nein, nur Lee._ Ihre Wut auf diesen einen Punkt konzentrierend lief sie weiter zum Hangardeck.

-----

Galen Tyrol musste den Drang sich zu verstecken unterdrücken. Das Bedürfnis sich zu ducken, um die nächste Ecke zu flüchten wuchs mit jedem Schritt, den Starbuck auf ihn zu kam. Unruhe stieg in ihm auf. Der durchdringende Blick, die zusammengeballten Fäuste, die zusammengebissenen Zähne, all die Indikatoren Starbuck lieber aus dem Weg zu gehen, waren ihr auf den Körper geschrieben. Ließen alle seine Nerven vibrierend, seine Muskeln erzittern...

„Chief? Können wir kurz reden?" Ihre schneidende Stimme verstärkte den natürlichen Fluchtinstinkt Tyrols. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl seine Beine nicht mehr spüren zu können.

Heftig schluckend sah er der Frau vor sich in die Augen. „Womit kann ich helfen?"

„Eigentlich suche ich Apollo, aber wo wir schon mal miteinander reden." Ungeahnte Angst, Furcht vor dem rechten Hacken einer Frau, welche die Hälfte von ihm war, kroch in ihm hoch, krallte sich in seinem Selbstbewusstsein fest. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich für diese Rolle geeignet bin." Ein eigenartig sanfter Zug lief über Starbucks Gesicht. „Verdammt Tyrol, ich kann doch nich mal so tun, als wär ich sauer auf Apollo."

_Nicht?_ Ihre Erklärung irritierte Galen. Ihre gesamte Körpersprache sagte ihm, sie müsse auf jemanden oder etwas wütend sein. Sie hatte etwas einschüchterndes, gewalttätiges an sich. _Und sie ist nicht sauer?_

Ihm blieb die Luft weg. Das lähmende Gefühl der Angst fiel von ihm ab. „Ähm, ich hab schon Apollo gesagt, ich könne ihn nich raus nehmen..." In den grünlichen Augen blitzte es feindselig. „... und bei Ihnen is es genauso. Ich kann keine Umbesetzung mehr vornehmen." Versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen, den Grund für ihre Besetzung lieber nicht erwähnend.

„Das ist sicher nicht das letzte Wort." Lastende Stille erfasste einen zitternden Galen Tyrol, als Starbuck sich von ihm abwandte.

-----

Die beruhigende Kraft des Adrenalins durchzog jede ihrer Nervenbahnen. Unendliche Macht schien sie zu durchströmen, als sie die Röhre verließ. In die Weite des Raums gestoßen wurde. Für einige Minuten absolut blind, orientierungslos. Sie liebte diese Gefühl der Stärke und gleichzeitigen Verwundbarkeit. Sie fühlte sich unendlich. Wie das All, das sie umgab, die Zeit, welche hier keine Macht zu haben schien.

„Starbuck/ Galactica." Die angenehme Stimme Dees ertönte in ihren Ohren. „CAP Rotation beginnt, Cloud Nine meldet Antriebsprobleme. Der Captain bittet, dass ihr euch das während der Flüge anguckt. Sonst alles ruhig." Die gewohnte Routine ließ Starbuck ihre Aggressionen abbauen. Ließ sie ihre Wut auf Apollo vergessen. Eine Wut, der aus ihrem innersten zu entspringen schien, so bald sie Lee erblickte, sobald er seinen Fuß in ihren Bereich setzte. Allein sein Lächeln reichte um sie unbekannte Weiten der Rage zu versetzten. Das Glitzern, welches seine Augen nie zu verlassen schien, genügte ihr Blut fiebernd heiß durch ihre Adern zu pressen.

Der besänftigende Rhythmus der Viper, die vibrierende Stärke der Beschleunigung bemächtigte sich ihrer Gefühle. Ihre Gedanken verschwammen im fein gesprenkelten Dunkel. Verloschen wie Sterne am weiten Himmel.

-

Immer wieder schüttelte Starbuck ihren Kopf. Es wollte nicht zu ihr durchdringen, was sich Tyrol dabei gedacht hatte sie als Daphania zu besetzten. Unsicher betrachtete sie das daumendicke Manuskript. Jede Faser ihres Köpers sagte ihr, sie habe kein schauspielerisches Talent. Sie war gut in Triad, spielte bis ihr Knie es verhinderte meisterhaft Pyramid und flog diese lausigen Maschinen, die Tyrol Flugzeug bezeichnete, aber sie war definitiv kein Bühnendarsteller. _Und Du bist ganz sicher keine jungfräuliche Jägerin._ Ein irrsinniges Lachen hallte durch ihre Ohren bei diesem Gedanken. _Vermutlich waren nur alle um mich verrückt geworden._

Gleichmütig schlug sie das Skript auf, sie würde aus der Misere nicht mehr hinauskommen, also würde sie sich darin ergeben. Geduldig las sie die Zeilen, verinnerlichte die Worte.

Mit der Zeit wiederholte sie jeden Satz doppelt und dreifach. Vergewisserte sich, was sie gelesen hatte, stolperte über ihre eigenen Gedanken. Unverwandt fragte sie sich, ob es auffallen würde, wenn sie Apollo aus der Luftschleuse warf. Sich zurück auf die Seiten vor ihren Augen konzentrierend unterstrich sie ihren Teil des Dialogs. „_Er würde sicher nicht so schnell gefunden._" Sie schüttelte den ständig wiederkehrenden Gedanken ab.

Ruhig sprach sie den Text vor sich hin, setzte die Betonungen, merkte sich die Handlungen. Plötzlich blieb ihr müder Blick an einem Wort hängen, irritiert las sie es erneut, zweifelte an ihren Fähigkeiten. _Vielleicht war die Idee mit der Luftschleuse doch nicht so schlecht._

-----

Wäre Starbuck ein Raubtier, hätte sie die Zähne gefletscht. Tyrol fragte sich, wer diesmal ihre Beute sein würde. Er kannte ihre Vorliebe für Apollo. Seit er auf die Galactica kam machte sie ihm das Leben schwer. Ihre Kämpfe hatten fast etwas legendäres, obwohl sie erst seit wenigen Monaten stattfanden. Die Hoffnung, dass es noch immer oder schon wieder um Apollo ging, verdrängte die Furcht, welche sonst bei dem Anblick einer zornigen Kara Thrace in ihm aufstieg. „Starbuck."

„Okay Chief." Die zischende Stimme ließ alle seine Nackenhaare aufstehen. „Ich war bisher sehr geduldig, was dieses Projekt angeht." Obwohl es fast unmöglich war schaffte sie es das Wort Projekt so zischend und abfällig durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne zu pressen, dass Tyrol das nur noch einen Gedanken beherrscht wurde.

_Versteck Dich, lauf. Renn!_

„Aber" Starbucks Augen durchbohrten ihn, als währe er aus Glas. „Ich" Ihre Finger verkrampften sich zu einer Faust. „Werde" Einer gefährlichen Faust. „Ganz Sicher" Der Schutzinstinkt in Tyrol ließ ihn hinter einen der Wartungs- Wagen trete. „Nicht" Abstand war gut. „Apollo" Abstand war sicher. „Küssen." Sie spukte die ihm Worte beinahe entgegen.

Alle Angst beiseite schiebend sah er Starbuck in die böse funkelnden Augen. „So steht es nun mal im Skript." Seinen körperlichen Vorteil hervorhebend spannte Galen alle Muskeln an. „Es ist vom Commander abgesegnet. Und die nächsten Schichten sind bereits auf die Besetzung des Stücks abgestimmt." Allen Mut zusammennehmend versuchte er seiner Stimme einen selbstbewussten Klang zu geben. „Wir können jetzt keine Änderung mehr vornehmen."

Erschrocken beobachtete Tyrol, wie die Worte den Zorn nur anzufachen schienen. „Wieso beruft sich jeder auf diesen dämlichen Schichteinteilung, seit wann halten wir uns an diese dämlichen Regelungen." Wutentbrannt lief Starbuck aus dem Hangardeck.

-----

Ein ungewohntes Gefühl der Leichtigkeit hatte sich seiner bemächtigt. Die Tage schienen voll Wunder und ungeahnter Freuden. Lee kam es vor, als verschiebe sich seine Wahrnehmung. Selbst der tägliche Streit mit Starbuck besaß nicht mehr die bedrückende Last des Todes, der Sehnsucht und der Hoffnungslosigkeit.

In seinen Gedanken verloren schlenderte er über das Hangardeck, umkurvte die eleganten Kampfjets, tanzte durch die Masse.

Plötzlich, ohne die übliche Vorwarnung, stand Tyrol vor ihm. Lee bemerkte, wie alles an dem Chief zu zittern schein, seine Hände sich befremdlich verkrampfte hatten. Tyrol stand die Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben, seine Augen hatten den Glanz eines gejagten Beutetieres. Alles an diesem großen Mann schrie nach Hilfe.

„Was ist passiert Chief?" Seine abgehobene Unbeschwertheit kam ihm im Kontrast zum verfolgt wirkenden Ausdruck Tyrols verworren und fremd vor.

Der Mann vor ihm zuckte leicht zusammen, als er die unbefangene Frage an sich gerichtet fühlte. „Starbuck." Die Worte kamen gepresst hervor. Seine Stimme drohte beinahe zu versagen. „Sie hat gerade das Skript gelesen."

Schlagartig verstand Lee den ängstlichen Blick Tyrols.

-----

Verstohlen blickte Lee um die nächste Ecke. Der Korridor war verlassen, heimlich schlüpfte er in den leeren Gang, näherte sich unruhig dem Büro seines Vaters.

Die Hoffnung Starbuck erst in dem vertrauten Raum zu treffen, unter den wachsamen Augen seines Vaters verpuffte mit einem hellen Ton in seinen Ohren. „Auf der Suche nach Deiner Liebsten?" Die süßliche Stimmer purer Falschheit griff nach ihm und zwang Lee sich umzudrehen. In dem leuchtenden Grün hatte sich teuflische Gemeinheit eingenistet.

„Nicht wirklich." Versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

„Und unwirklich?" Ihre scheinbare Sorge, die böse funkelnden Augen und die zu einem unechten Lächeln verzogenen Lippen verrieten ihm alles, was er wissen musste. Starbuck hatte sich noch nicht beruhigt, Kara würde es wohl nie.

Das quietschende Geräusch des Schotts schenkte ihm die wertvollen Minuten, die er benötigte, um sich in dem Zimmer dahinter zu verkriechen.

-----

Das gedämmte Licht verlieh dem Raum etwas magisches, verwunschenes. Das unstete Flackern der Kerzen vor ihr warfen ein warmes, schmeichelndes Leuchten auf Lees Gesicht. Langsam, fast methodisch studierte Kara seine Züge. Der Zorn, die Wut des Tages vergessen. Ertrunken in einem Meer aus Licht und Wärme. Unterbewusst erfasste sie jede Kurve seines Gesichts, jede Schattierung. Prägte sie sich ein, begann ihn in ihren Gedanken zu zeichnen. Seine glatte Stirn, die langen Wimpern. Blaue Augen kreuzten verwundert ihren Blick. Verschwammen in der fahlen Beleuchtung. Glänzten im hellen schein der Kerzen. Die sonst starken, verhärteten Wangen waren durch das Lachen errötet, kindlich leicht. Grübchen kringelten sich in ihnen.

Unbewusst fuhr sich Kara über ihre Lippen, als sie auf Lees starrte. Das Lächeln, welches um sie spielte, verlieh ihnen einen irritierenden Anblick. Eine ungewohnte friedliche Freunde. Vor ihr saß der Lee, den Zak kannte, der scherzte. Der Lee, der sie über die Schulter geworfen hatte, als sie sich den Fuß gebrochen hatte. Der mit ihr Wasserschlachten im Garten seiner Mutter veranstaltete, bis die Nachbarn die Polizei rufen wollten. Sie hatte viele Erinnerungen an Lee vor Zaks Tod, vor ihrem gebrochenen Versprechen. Zum Ende der Welt sah Kara ihn wieder, Lachte mit ihm, fing die verstohlenen Augenblicke in ihrem Herzen ein.


	5. Chapter 4

Series/Season: keine im besonderen; Word count: 1.739; Category: Relationship, AU; Pairing/Focus: Kara, Lee

Spoiler: Season1, vll später auch ein wenig 2, aber nichts direktes

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und der Backround gehören leider nicht mir, aber Ron Moore meinte mal, wir dürften auch mit ihnen spielen. :D Wenn sie nicht mein sind, dann besitzen NBC, Universal, Larson und Moore die Rechte an der Serie.

Authors note: Okay, es hat ewig gedauert, aber ihr kennt vll den Streß, den Unis und Eltern verursachen können... Und letztlich hab ich's doch geschafft.

* * *

Part 4

Lee spürte den durchdringenden Blick, der auf ihm lag. _Starbuck._ Er hätte auf einer hellerleuchteten Bühne stehen können und dennoch gewusst, wo sie sich befand. Der verborgende Winkel, der erhöhte Balkon, am anderen Ende des Raums, es spielte keine Rolle. Jeder Muskel, jede Nervenbahn wies ihm die Richtung. Als wären sie die gegensätzlichen Pole eines Magneten.

Die Erkenntnis durchzuckte seine Gedanken. Er war der Gegenpol zu Starbuck, war es immer gewesen. Seit dem Tag, an dem Zak sie einander vorgestellt hatte. Seit dem Moment, an dem sich ihr Leben kreuzten. Sie schienen nie auf der selben Seite zu stehen und besaßen dennoch das Vertrauen des anderen. Sie bekämpften sich, waren wie Feuer und Wasser. Doch wenn es darauf ankam handelten sie wie eine Person, als Einheit.

Vor ihm tauchte das erschrockende, fast panische Gesicht Zaks, nach seinem ersten Flug mit Kara auf. Die verträumten braunen Augen, mit diesem ungewohnten Schatten der Eifersucht. In seine Zügen lag etwas betrogenes. Lee wusste sein kleiner Bruder hatte sich in diesem Augenblick hintergangen gefühlt, ohne zu verstehen warum.

Selbst nach zwei Jahren Ruhe, nach zwei Jahren Stillschweigen hatten Starbuck und Apollo funktioniert. Sie hatten sich ignoriert, waren sich aus dem Weg gegangen, doch mit dem Ende der Welt wurden sie unwiederbringlich zusammengeführt. Mit dem Tod von Millionen Menschen fühlte er sich wieder komplett. Lee sah die zynische Verachtung in diesen Worten, hatte aber nicht die Kraft, nicht den Willen es zu ändern. Er hatte sich ohne Kara unvollständig gefühlt. Verloren.

-----

Aus ihren Augenwinkel betrachtete, beobachtete... studierte sie Lee. Ein angenehmer Schauer durchlief Kara. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Sie wusste um die unverständliche Wirkung, die er auf sie hatte, doch schien sie mit jedem Tag, jeder Stunde zuzunehmen.

Kopfschüttelnd wand sie sich von dem Anblick ab, rannte vor ihrer Erinnerung, ihrer Gegenwart davon.

Die matten Korridore hinuntereilend näherte sie sich dem einzigen Ort, der ihr Ruhe versprach. Die Menschentrauben in den Fluren ignorierend lief sie dem Ziel ihres Geistes entgegen. Dem hellen Licht am Ende des Ganges folgend verfolgte sie dem klaren Klängen ihrer Erlösung.

Alle Ängste und Hoffnungen beiseiteschiebend trat sie auf das Hangardeck. Bewunderte den einfachen Rhythmus, die simple Struktur in den Arbeiten, während um sie herum das helle Chaos zu herrschen schien.

Seit sie das erste mal ihren Fuß auf diesen Teil des Schiffes gesetzt hatte, die Ähnlichkeit mit dem Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters festzustellen. Diese stete Konzentration auf einen Punkt, die gleichzeitige Verbreitung der Kräfte und Ideen verbanden sich in einem Rausch der Erinnerung. Die Bewegungen unter ihr kamen einer Symphonie gleich. Mit unterschiedlichen Noten für jedes Instrument, jeden Techniker, jede Hilfskraft, zusammengeführt zu einer vollkommenen Musik, einem abgeschlossenen Stück.

-----

In Lee sträubte sich alles. Er konnte diese Szene nicht spielen, selbst wenn sein mickriges Leben davon abgehangen hätte. Lieber wäre er allein gegen ein Dutzend Raider angegangen, als sich von Tyrol erklären zu lassen, dass auch dieser Akt geprobt werden müsse.

Hilflos blickte er zu Starbuck hinüber. Sie schien kein Problem mit dem Stück zu haben, sich sogar intensiv damit auseinander zu setzen. Ihren Text zu lernen. Wenn da nicht dieses leise Glimmen, dieser Schimmer der Angst in ihren Augen gelegen hätte.

Die Erkenntnis jagte durch sein Hirn. Sie wollte genauso vor diesem Zeitpunkt fliehen wie er. _Nein, sie will, dass Du ihr die Mühe abnimmst. Dich mit dem Chief streitest._

Tief einatmend sah Lee Tyrol fest an. „Okay Chief, wir machen es." Mit fast kranker Befriedigung sah er die Panik in Kara aufsteigen. „Jetzt." Er konnte beinahe spüren, wie sie sich zum Rennen wandte.

Einem Raubtier gleich packte er sie, riss sie auf die freie Fläche, welche der Chief als Bühne aufgebaut hatte und begann seinen Text. „Wir wünschten, es gäbe einen anderen Weg..."

-----

Entsetzten breitete sich in ihr aus, als sie seine glänzend blauen Augen näher kommen sah, sein Mund pressten sich sacht gegen ihren. Wärme durchströmte ihren gesamten Körper. Sie schmeckte sein raues, aromatisches Bukett, trank ihn wie einen seltenen Jahrgang Ambrosia. Sein Atem erfüllte ihre Lungen. Langsam glitt seine Zunge um ihre. Tanzte zu einer Melodie, die nur sie zu hören schienen. Längst vergessene Leidenschaft flammte in ihr auf. Ihr Herz schien zu brennen und das glühende Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen verstärkte sich mit jeder Bewegung seiner Zunge in ihrem Mund. Sie versank in seinen Armen.

Plötzlich verschwanden die Arme, die Nähe zog sich zurück. Ließ sie sehnsüchtig zurück. Heftig schluckend suchte sie in ihrem Kopf nach Erklärungen, nach einer Begründung für das Kribbeln in ihren Kniekehlen.

Von weitem konnte sie ihn in seinem Text fortfahren hören. „Ich ehre nur die Tradition unserer Welt."

Durch einen Nebel beobachtete sie, wie Lees Körper nach der gewohnten Kontrolle verlangte. Sich die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit über seine Züge legte.

Kara kämpfte um dieselbe Regungslosigkeit. Sie suchte nach ihrer üblichen Leichtlebigkeit. Nach den abgestumpften, verbrauchten Äußeren. Doch ihr Innerstes wollte sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen.

-

In dem Moment, als Tyrol die Proben für beendet erklärte, atmete Kara buchstäblich auf. Die Luft kam mit einem mal eine frischer Briese gleich. Die Enge des Raums weitete sich und das Licht, welches ihn durchflutet erschien ihr weniger stechend. Der jähe Drang sich mit Apollo auszusprechen, die Situation zu klären überkam sie. Sich umblickend sah sie Lee durch das sich öffnende Schott verschwinden.

-----

Lee konnte das aufkommende Lachen nicht unterdrücken, als er Karas Gezeter durch den Gang rumoren hörte. „Lee, Du selbstherrlicher Bastard! Versteck Dich nur. Ich werd Dich schon finden..."

Erleichtert aufatmend schlüpfte er um die nächste Ecke. Etwas starres und zugleich so sanftes stellte sich im unerwartet in den Weg. Verwirrt blickte er in grün-braune Augen, die ihn funkelnd ansahen. „Ich hab doch gesagt, Du kannst mir nicht entkommen." Die Herausforderung in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn kurzzeitig zusammenzucken. Ein bösartiges Schmunzeln spielte um ihre vollen Lippen. Unverhofft trafen ihre Lippen auf seine. Er spürte die Wärme, welche von ihr ausging. Fühlte die geheimnisvolle Hitze in sich aufsteigen.

Widerwillig löste er sich aus ihrer Umklammerung. Bereute den entstandenen Raum zwischen ihnen, sobald er geschaffen war. „Und ich dachte Du wirfst mich aus der nächsten Luftschleuse, sobald Du mich gefunden hast." Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Das war allerdings wesentlich besser."

Der unschuldige Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, wanderte langsam zur Decke. Konfus folgte er ihm, bis er einen Lestimzweig sah. „Ich ehre nur unsere Tradition, Apollo. Nur die Tradition."

„So? Dann hast Du sicher nichts gegen die Wiederholung religiöser Sitten." Ein provokatives Funkeln trat in ihre Augen, als sie sich genüsslich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr. „Wo Du doch sonst so an die alten Bräuche gebunden scheinst."

„Nur, wenn Du aus der nächsten Luftschleuse..." Die restlichen Worte fing Lee in seinem Mund. Ließ sie vergessen, was sie sagen wollte. Vergaß, was er dachte.

-----

Hitze stieg aus ihrem Innersten hoch. Glitt durch ihre Venen, verstopfte ihre Nervenenden. Sie fühlte sich verloren und aufgehoben. Nackt und Beschützt. Ihre Gedanken kämpften um Klarheit und verklärten sich gleichzeitig. Nebel aus Lust und Verlangen drohte sie zu verschlingen. Emotionen tanzten über ihre Haut. Ließen ihre Sinne erbeben.

Plötzlich legte sich in Kara ein alter Schalter um, kalte Angst durchströmte sie wo sich vorher verlangende Wärme ausbreitete. Nackte Panik ergriff ihre Gedanken, riss Erinnerungen aus der Tiefe hervor. In Schrecken weiteten sich ihre Augen. Sahen das bekannte Gesicht in fremden Licht.

Unvermittelt riss sie sich von Lee los.

-----

Verunsichert hielt Lee vor dem Quartier seines Vaters kurz inne. Er hätte die Reaktion Karas erahnen müssen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie wegrennen würde. Flüchten.

_Sie flüchtete immer._ Lief vor den Gefühlen und Konsequenzen davon. Es war die einzige Gemeinsamkeit, die er in all den Jahren zwischen ihnen finden konnte.

Leise gegen die angelehnte Tür klopfend trat er in den schwach erleuchtete Büro ein.

Die Unbeschwertheit, welche dieser Raum in ihm auslöste, verdrängte die Gedanken an das Stück, Kara, den Kuss. Vertraute Stimmen vermischten sich in einander. Verschlungen sich zu einem befremdlichen Lachen.

Verwirrt sah er seinen Vater mit der Präsidentin der zwölf Kolonien auf der bequemen Couch sitzen. Die unbefangene Nähe, die freudige Erregung. Das gesamte Bild, welches sich vor ihm ausbreitete, stand in einem absoluten Gegensatz zu den gewohnten Gesten und Handlungen.

-----

Noch immer zuckte die Bilder verstörend durch Karas Bewusstsein. Blaue Augen blitzten vor ihr auf, vermischten sich mit braunen. Der herbe Geruch von Zigarren verschwamm in dem süßlichen Aroma von Vanille.

Noch immer konnte sie Lees Körper spüren, seine Wärme ihre Haut streichelend, mit sanften Druck sie in die Vergessenheit ziehend. Der vertraute Duft der Einheitsseifen und der liebliche Geschmack Lees.

Die lastenden Gedanken abschüttelnd lief sie den Gang hinunter. Sie hatte erwogen sich diesen abendlichen Treffen zu entziehen. Lee einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die aufkommenden Visionen zu meiden. Doch Starbuck wusste, sie konnte dies dem Alten nicht antun. Nicht ohne eine Erklärung. Eine Erklärung, welche sie nicht geben konnte. Nicht ohne Lee in ein schlechtes Licht zu rücken. Oder dem Commander das Herz zu brechen.

Starbuck konnte vielen Leuten schmerzhafte Erinnerungen verpassen, dem Alten aber nicht ein Haar krümmen. Er hatte ihr Schutz, Geborgenheit gegeben, als Kara sie benötigt hatte, als keiner sie ihr geben konnte. Vor dem abgenutzten Schott stehen bleibend schlug sie dreimal heftig dagegen, atmete tief ein und betrat in den geheiligten Raum.

„Hallo, zusammen." Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, wirkte befremdlich. Unnatürlich verkrampft saß Lee neben seinem Vater. _Und Roslin!_ Das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden schien nie besonders eng oder gar freundschaftlich. „Entschuldigen Sie Madam Präsident. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein." Besonders, wenn es um Captain Apollo ging. Sich verloren und fehlerhaft fühlend ließ sie sich am anderen Ende der Sitzgruppe fallen.

„Nicht doch Lieutenant." Ein gönnerhaftes Lächeln huschte über die schmalen Lippen der ehemaligen Lehrerin. „Sie konnten ja nicht wissen, wer neben den üblichen Gästen an diesem Treffen teilnehmen würde."

Nervös entzündete Kara die Kerze vor sich. Die kindlichen Vorstellungen ihrer Freundinnen rasten durch ihre Erinnerung. Die alberne Vorstellung, was auch immer man sich beim Entfachen des Lebensfeuers wünschte, ginge in Erfüllung. Sie schmunzelte über die kindlichen Wünsche kleiner Mädchen. Ihre Augen fingen Lees. Und plötzlich kamen ihr die Ideen nicht mehr ganz so weithergeholt vor. Der Abend vor dem Kuss ging ihr durch den Kopf, Bilder... _Frak!_ Hatte sie tatsächlich auf seine Lippen gestarrt? Sich vorgestellt, wie sie ihre... _Wahnsinn!_ War das einzige, woran sie in diesem Moment denken konnte. Sie war vollkommen und endgültig verrückt geworden. _Ich werde sich zusammen mit Baltar in die nächste professionelle Hilfe begeben müssen_.


	6. Chapter 5

Series/Season: keine im besonderen; Word count: 1.857; Category: Humor, Relationship, AU; Pairing/Focus: Kara, Lee, Cally

Summary: Die unsichtbare Verbindung zwischen Apollo und Starbuck verwirrte jeden auf der Galactica. Bereits in den ersten Tagen nach dem Angriff der Zylonen zeigte sich diese fast verstörende Beziehung der beiden.

**Spoiler:** in geringen Maßen Season2.0, aber nichts schwerwiegendes

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und der Backround gehören leider nicht mir, aber Ron Moore meinte mal, wir dürften auch mit ihnen spielen. :D Wenn sie nicht mein sind, dann besitzen NBC, Universal, Larson und Moore die Rechte an der Serie.

Authors note: -

* * *

Part 5

Sich zur Seite wendend betrachtete Lee, wie dicker Rauch aus der linken Seite seiner Viper drang. Sich in die Unendlichkeit hinausgezogen wurde. Offensichtlich war der Schlag größer, als er zuerst gedacht hatte. Das feindliche Feuer hatte ihn nur gestreift, doch schien ihn zusätzlich ein Bruchstück getroffen zu haben. Seine gesamte Seite war aufgeschnitten, der Rand seines Flügels ausgefetzt und abgebrochen.

Ruhig und besonnen stabilisierte er die labile Viper. „Galactica/ Apollo. Erheblicher Schaden an linker Tragfläche und Seitenkörper." Die in umgebene künstliche Luft tief einatmend sprach er weiter. Er würde diesen nächsten Satz hassen. „Gebt Raptor 317 bescheid mich aufzulesen." Noch nie hatte er eine Viper zurücklassen müssen. Alles in ihm begehrte dagegen auf.

„Apollo/ Galactica. Boomer steht für die Rettungsaktion bereit."

Den Griff des Schleudersitzes betätigend ging er noch einmal seine Übungen aus der Flugausbildung durch. Der Zug würde das Dach wegsprengen, bevor eine kleine Ladung Sprengstoff den Sitz aus dem offen Jet katapultiert. Auf Picon hatten sie dieses Training am Boden simuliert. Lee war innerlich froh sich nicht in der Atmosphäre eines Planeten zu befinden. Seine Leistung mit dem Fallschirm waren grauenhaft ausgefallen. Leicht schmunzelnd bemerkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Die Überdachung, welche ihn in der Viper einschloß und sich bereits hätte lösen müssen, beharrte weiterhin an seinem Platz. Verwirrt sah er auf die Anzeige hinab. „Galactica/ Apollo Rettung über den Schleudersitz nicht möglich. Offenbar technisches Versagen."

Er konnte das Knacken in der Leitung hören, als Starbuck sich einschaltete. „Apollo/ Starbuck. Wenn sich das Ding nicht öffnen will, dann schieß es eben aus den Weg." Er konnte das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen hören. Es beinahe vor seinen Augen sehen.

„Negativ. Systemausfall." Sich auf die Tirade an Schimpfwörtern vorbereitend zwang er seinen Puls auf Normalmaß hinunter. „Werd den Schrotthaufen wohl nach Hause fliegen müssen."

„Oh nein, dass wirst Du nicht... Apollo/ Galactica senden Bergungsteam." Die erregte Stimme Starbucks vermischte sich mit der beruhigenden Dees. „Dann schneiden die Dich eben aus der Maschine heraus. Du kannst das Teil ja nicht mal richtig stabilisieren, wie willst Du da landen?" Der sanfte, schmeichelnde Ton der einen ging in dem aufbrausenden, schrillen der anderen unter.

„Galactica/ Apollo. Negativ. Eine derartige Bergung würde zu viel Zeit benötigen."

„Würde aber Dein Leben retten." In Lee begann es zu brodeln, wenn sie an seiner Stelle wäre, gäbe es keine Diskussion. „Eine Landung ist mit diesem Schaden unmöglich." Sie würde einfach los fliegen. „Ich kann fast durch Dich hindurch sehen." Das Risiko allein beurteilen.

„ICH sitz in dieser Viper, Kara." Er wusste, er brach das Protokoll, in dem er sie direkt ansprach. „Und ICH entscheide, ob ICH sie landen kann oder nicht." Mit diesen Worten beschleunigte er, die Landeplattform nicht aus den Augen lassend.

„Lee." Ein fast flehender Unterton mischte sich in Starbucks krächzende Stimme.

-----

Mit dem Aufgleiten des Dachs ihrer Viper bemerkte Kara wie sehr ihre Hand zitterte. Sie bekam den Kragen ihres Helmes nicht gelöst, benötigte das erste mal seit einer halben Ewigkeit die Hilfe Callys. Sie fröstelte am ganzen Körper. Schweiß lief ihr über die Stirn, den Nacken und Hals hinab. Bildete ein unangenehm kalten, beklommenen Schauer über ihrer erhitzten Haut. Ihre Beine drohten nachzugeben, als sie das Flugdeck unter ihren Füßen spürte, ihre Knie schienen ihr nicht mehr gehorchen zu wollen.

Fast ängstlich starrte sie zu dem zerknautschten Haufen Metall, der einst stolz durchs All flog. Keine Chance dass Lee da Heil herausgekommen ist. Ihre Gefühle zurück in die kleine Schachtel, welche Kara ihnen über die Jahre gebastelt hatte, drückend drehte sie sich von der Viper ab. Sah hinüber zu einer weißen, reinen Wand. Keine Gedanken, keine Erinnerungen verbanden sich mit ihr. Nur graues Metal.

Eine fremde Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Erschrocken sprang sie unter der plötzlichen Berührung davon. Doch ließ sich der sanfte Druck nicht abschütteln. Sie spürte wie sich angenehme Wärme in ihr ausbreitete, von der Schulter langsam hinunterglitt. Ihr die fehlende Selbstsicherheit wiedergab ohne es zu ahnen.

„Alles okay?" Sie schmeckte die Sorge in seiner Stimme. Der verkrampfte Unterton aus Reue und Entschuldigung, Stolz und Zuversicht.

Ein zynisches Lächeln huschte über ihre Gesichtszüge. „Das müsst ich eigentlich Dich fragen." Sie wünschte sie hätte die Kraft den beinahe flehenden Unterton der Verzweiflung aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

Sie behutsam zu sich ziehend umschlossen sie Lees Arme, bildeten einen Schutz gegen die Schmerzen, die er ihr zugeführt hatte. Sich dem mildem Frieden, der sie zu umhüllen begann, hingebend atmete Kara seine Nähe, seine Fürsorge ein.

-----

Stillschweigend beobachtete Cally die beiden sonst so streitsüchtigen Piloten. Der Schock stand Starbuck ins Gesicht geschrieben. Panik blitzte in ihren dunklen Augen auf. Furcht vor einem Verlust, den sie selbst bereits verspüren musste stahl sich in diesen klaren Blick.

Die unsichtbare Verbindung zwischen Apollo und Starbuck verwirrte jeden auf der Galactica. Bereits in den ersten Tagen nach dem Angriff der Zylonen zeigte sich diese fast verstörende Beziehung der beiden. Niemand verstand, wie diese absoluten Gegensätze miteinander auskamen. Sie schrieen einander an, warfen mit Worten und Fäusten um sich, verletzten den anderen. Aber zu keiner Zeit schien ihre Freundschaft darunter zu leiden. Nicht einen Moment zweifelten sie an der Fähigkeit, der Ehrlichkeit oder der Loyalität ihres Gegenüber.

In den stillen Augenblicken, wie den aufwühlenden Zeiten fragte sich Cally, ob es mit Prosna genauso gekommen wäre. Sie sah das blinde Vertrauen, die absolute Ergebenheit und konnte nicht umhin, an ihre Familie, ihre Freunde zu denken. Apollo hatte noch immer seinen Vater. Sie wusste, dass zwischen den beiden viel aufgearbeitet werden musste, jeder an Bord hatte seine Abneigung, sein Desinteresse von der ersten Minute an zu spüren bekommen, aber letztlich schienen sie sich zu respektieren. Sich nicht weiter mit sinnlosen Schuldgefühlen und unnötigen Fragen zu belasten.

Ihr Vater hatte sie für verrückt erklärt, weil sie mit dem Geld, welches sie bei der Flotte verdiente ihre Ausbildung als Zahntechnikerin hatte bezahlen wollen. „Erst Maschinen reparieren und dann an Menschen rumspielen." Noch immer hallte seine kräftige Stimme durch ihren Kopf, versetzte ihrem Herzen ein leisen Stich.

-----

Die Stille zwischen ihnen wurde drückend. Starbucks Bewegungslosigkeit begann ihn zu belasten, gab ihm ein ungewohntes Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit. Der Verwundbarkeit.

Durch ihre starre Haltung verunsichert schob er sie vorsichtig von sich. Blickte in die leicht verschwommenen grünen Augen. Ohne ihr verspieltes Lachen fehlte ihrem Gesicht etwas. Die strahlende Freude, die er so gewöhnt war, auf die er angewiesen schien gleich der Atemluft, welche ihn umgab.

-----

Sich aus Lees Armen befreiend sah sie ihn direkt an. „Tu so was nie wieder." Die Tränen zurückbeißend. „Sonst tret ich dir in den Hintern." Ihre alte Stärke zurückfordernd. „Wär doch schade drum." Genoss den kurzen Hauch der Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht.

„Jepp, das wär es wohl." Sein sonst unbeweglichen Züge durchbrach ein Lächeln. „Zumal Du in der Brig nicht viel von den Auswirkungen hättest."

Gekünstelter Schrecken machte sich in ihrer Stimme und ihrem Gesicht breit. „Du würdest mich nicht besuchen?" Enttäuschung spielend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Und ich dachte wir wären Freunde."

„Nicht doch." Die sich schlagartig erneut hochkämpfende Angst unterdrückend beobachtete Kara, wie er auf ihr Spiel einging. „Vermutlich würde ich die gesamte Zeit auf der Krankenstation verbringen und mich nicht bewegen können." In seinen Augen blitzte es kurz gemein auf. Den Grund suchend, spürte sie plötzlich einen Stich in der Seite.

Lachend brach sie zusammen. Sich krümmend und aus Lees Griff windend, der sie vor dem Fallen hinderte, suchte sie dem hinterhältigen Angriff zu entkommen.

-----

Mit einem quiekendem Lachen zog Starbuck Callys Gedanken zurück zu den beiden Piloten. Zu ihrer Freundschaft.

Prosna war in den ersten Stunden des Krieges gefallen. _Gefallen_. Schnaubend erinnerte sie sich an das Feuer. Noch immer befiel sie die Angst, wenn sie nachts in ihrer Koje lag. Der Schrecken würde sie nie verlassen. Das Bild, die Gerüche, die Schreie hatten sich ihr eingebrannt. Ihr die Unschuld geraubt, welche andere weiterhin in ihr sehen wollte.

In diesen Momenten des scheinbaren Glücks, in den Augenblicken, in denen sie realisierte, wie viel sich in ihrem Leben geändert hatte, wie oft sie vor dem Tod davon rannten, vermisste sie ihn am meisten.

In ihren Gedanken versunken, der Vergangenheit nachtrauernd spürte Cally nicht, wie sich jemand ihr näherte. Ihre ausgestreckte Hand zärtlich drückte und ihre Tränen wegwischte. Sich in die sanfte Umarmung fallen lassend ergab sie sich ihrem Drang nach Befreiung.

-----

Das schwach beleuchtete Zimmer betretend sah Lee Kara, welche einem zerbrochenem Spielzeug gleich neben seinem Vater und Roslin auf der weichen Couch hockte. Das breite unbeschwerte Lachen war wie von ihrem Gesicht verbannt. Das verbrauchte Lächeln erreichte nicht mehr ihre Augen. Matt glänzten sie in dem mageren Licht der Kerzen vor ihr. Sie bot einen grausamen Anblick. Ihr lebendiges Äußeres war mit dem toten, ergrauten Schleier überzogen.

Kara anstarrend fiel sein Blick auf den Leuchter vor ihr. Seine dreizehn Arme und die fünf brennenden Kerzen. _Frak! Der Tag der Toten. Wie hatte ich das nur vergessen können?_

Unvermittelt wiederholte sich der Tag in seinem Kopf, die stillen Tränen auf Starbucks Gesicht. Der stumme Schrecken in ihren Augen. Ihre Leblosigkeit in diesem Raum.

Schweigend setzte er sich zu ihr. Suchte blind nach ihrer Hand. Berührte mit dem Zeigefinger ihren Daumen, streifte sacht über die Seite, bis seine vollständig auf der ihren zur Ruhe kam. Die wärme, die seinen Körper zu durchströmen begann, ignorierend bot er ihr nichts als sein Vertrauen und Verständnis.

Er konnte spüren, wie sie sich unter ihm anspannte, der Geste nachgab und sich gänzlich in ihr verlor.

In dem Versuch die Situation zu lockern schaute er zu seinem Vater auf. „So, also schreiten wir munter voran." Gebrochen und gepresst drängten sich die Worte durch seine Lippen. „Wer will beginnen?" Die Hand in seiner fester umklammernd sah er flehend zu Roslin hinüber.

-----

„Ihr Götter von Kobol, nehmet dieses Licht und geleitet die Toten." Bewegungslos lauschte Kara der klaren Stimme der Präsidentin.

„Führet sie durch die Dunkelheit und Weite des Raums. Gewährt den Verstorbenen Zutritt zu eurem Reich." Sie fühlte sich plötzlich fremd und deplaciert.

„Vergebet den Gefallenen" Ein Dorn in der Wunde, die sich nicht verschließen wollte. „Und helfet ihnen auf."

Kara hatte sich in den letzen Jahren stets vor dieser Zeit gefürchtet. Mehr noch, als vor Zaks Todestag. Beklommen umfasste sie die Hand, die sich ihr geboten hatte. Hielt sich an der Gegenwart fest um die Vergangenheit zu ertragen. Sich der Zukunft zu stellen.

„Zwölf für jeden Tag, die Tage des Seins, die Tage des Gehens. Zwölf für jede Nacht, die Nächte des Erinnerns und Gebens."

Ihr Herz und ihre Gedanken zur Ruhe zwingend beobachtete sie Commander Adama. Sie konnte an seinem Gesicht sagen, dass er es wusste. Wusste, wie schwer jeder einzelne Erinnerung auf ihr lastete. Wie sehr sie sich vor solchen Momenten fürchtete. Zu Lee heraufsehend, erblickte sie dieselbe Panik, die gleiche Mutlosigkeit.

„Mit dem Licht des Tages leuchte in der Nacht. Zeige den Suchenden den Weg, gebe den Verlorenen das Ziel und bringe den Verzweifelten die Hoffnung." Die sanfte Stimme Roslins und die Wärme Lees über sich hinwegwaschen lassend griff Kara nach der Kerze vor sich. Entzündete sie an der mittleren und übergab sie an Lee, welcher sie auf den goldenen Ständer steckte. „Durch das Dunkel schreite um in der Sonne wiedergeboren zu werden. Das hoffen wir."

"Das hoffen wir."

alle ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Series/Season: keine im besonderen; Word count: 1.741; Category: Relationship, AU, Drama

Pairing/Focus: Kara, Lee

Summary: „Wann sind die eigentlich das letzt Mal abgewischt worden?"

Spoiler: soweit ich das sehe keine.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und der Backround gehören leider nicht mir, aber Ron Moore meinte mal, wir dürften auch mit ihnen spielen. :D Wenn sie nicht mein sind, dann besitzen NBC, Universal, Larson und Moore die Rechte an der Serie.

Authors note: Sorry, dass ihr solange warten musstet, aber die letzten Tage und Wochen haben mich wirklich ziemlich in Anspruch genommen (Scheiß Prüfungen gg). Gelobe hiermit Besserung und setzt mich gleich an den nächsten Teil, Schaf is eh was für Kinder und Weicheier ;) Nein im Ernst hatte in letzter Zeit einfach nicht die Zeit mich genügend um die Geschichte zu kümmern (bin vermutlich der schlechteste Autor aller Zeiten, wenn man bedenkt, dass das ganze bis Weihnachten übern Tisch sein sollte), da aber bald die Semferien anstehen, muss ich meine Konzentration nur noch auf zwei Dinge richten, nämlich www.caprica-city.de und meine fanfiction, demnach sollte es also nich mehr allzu schwer fallen sie zu beenden.

* * *

Mit der Zeit hatte Kara aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sie das abgenutzte Photo in ihrem Spind betrachtete. Sie hatte neu begonnen, nachdem sie es aufgefaltet hatte, nachdem sie dachte Lee verloren zu haben, nachdem er von den Toten auferstanden war, vor ihr gestanden hatte. Sein Lächeln sich durch ihr Herz gebohrt hatte. Sie zählte, bis die Nummern und Zahlen sich in ihrem Kopf vermischten, bis sie nicht mehr wusste, wo sie aufgehört hatte. Mit jedem Tag sah sie das Photo von neuem, mit jedem Öffnen ihrer Spindtür... mit jedem mal schien ihr Blick häufiger von Zak zu Lee zu wandern.

Kara konnte sich an den Tag erinnern, an welchem das Photo geschossen worden war.

Sie konnte den warmen Sonnenschein, die leichte Brise auf ihrer Haut spüren. Die grüne Oase um sich riechen und die salzige Luft schmecken. Sie konnte Lee und Zak vor sich herrennen sehen, wie die kleinen Jungen, die sie sein konnten. Hörte ihre Rufe, Schreie. Lachen hallte durch ihre Gedanken. Krallte sich in ihrem Herzen fest.

Erneut schweiften ihre Augen über das Photo, blieben an einem all zu bekannten und vertrauten Gesicht hängen und ein leises Lächeln schlich über ihre Lippen. Sich zum gehen wendend hielt sie in ihrer Bewegung inne. Zwei bläulich schimmernde Augen schauten aus der Tiefe der Erinnerung an ihr vorbei.

-----

Verstohlen betrachtete Lee das Photo in Karas Spind. Zak lächelte ihm entgegen, dasselbe Lächeln, dass er bei der heiligen Waschung getragen hatte. Die meisten kleinen Jungen und Mädchen hatten Angst, weinten oder schrieen nach ihren Eltern. Zak dagegen hatte gestrahlt, als bekäme er ein neues Spielzeug.

„Lässt Du mich an deinen wirren Gedanken teilhaben?" Die süßliche Stimme riss ihn aus der Erinnerung, hinterließ einen Fleck des Selbstekels. „Oder muss ich raten?"

Grünliche strahlende Augen leuchteten ihm entgegen, als er sich den Worten entgegen drehte. „Ich musste gerade an die Waschung Zaks denken." Über ihr verwundertes Gesicht lachend ging er zu seiner Koje. „Er war der mutigste kleine Bursche, nicht ein Wimmern trat über seine Lippen. Nicht mal beim Schrubben, er war knallrot, aber nicht eine Träne..." Ein seltsames Gefühl der Reue und Freude legte sich über sein Herz.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Du dabei warst. Was hätt ich alles gegen ihn verwenden können." Von der Wolke der Erinnerung eingeholt setzte sie sich zu Lee.

„Jepp, es gibt wohl einiges, was er seiner Verlobten lieber nicht anvertrauen wollte."

Eine unangenehme Stille folgte seinen hohlen Worten.

„Ich habe mich immer gefragt, ob meine Eltern nicht einen Teil bei meiner Waschung vergessen haben." Er spürte, Kara wollte ihn aus den düsteren Gedanken zurück holen, aber ihre Stimme verlor sich, wurde mit jedem Wort leiser. „Ich..." Verwundert musterte er sie, sah den traurigen Schimmer, der sich stets über ihre klaren Augen legte, wenn sie zurück ging. „Ich konnte mich nie über meine Gesundheit beschweren," Zurück zu den Tagen des Schreckens und des Trübsinns. "Aber der Teil mit dem glücklichen Leben fehlt irgendwie." Intuitiv griff Lee nach ihrer Hand, drückte sie behutsam. „Ich meine, der Tod meines Vaters, die miese Kindheit, Zaks..." Er hörte sie heftig schlucken. „Für meine Sicherheit konnte ich selbst sorgen, aber ich scheine damit alle Menschen um mich zu verletzten." Tränen bildeten sich, kullerten über ihre Wangen. „Wieso..." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, ein Hauch gegen seine Haut. „Wieso muss ich immer allen weh tun, warum muss ich sie..." Lee konnte dem Drang sie in den Armen zu halten nicht länger widerstehen. Sanft zog er sie zu sich. Ihre Tränen durchdrangen den doppelten Stoff seiner Shirts, hinterließen dunkle Ränder, doch ihm hätte nichts unwichtiger sein können.

Ermutigend zog er beruhigende Kreise über Karas Rücken.

-----

Es baute Kara auf, Lee bei sich zu wissen. Sie verstand nicht, warum, aber allein seine hellen Augen gaben ihr Vertrauen in die Zukunft. Eine Zukunft, die sie längst vergessen zu haben schien.

Sie wusste sie hatte einst eine Zukunft, Hoffnung. Sie hatte Zeit und Vertrauen, doch konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, wie diese Zukunft ausgesehen hatte. Woraus sich Hoffnung und Vertrauen aufbauten. Was die Zeit bedeutete. Kara wusste nur, dass ihre Welt untergegangen war. Ihre Pläne und Ideen mit sich fortgerissen hatte. Ihr Leben begraben.

Die Wärme seines Körpers versetzte sie in eine merkwürdige Situation. Zwei Instinkte kämpften in ihr, stritten um die Oberhand in dieser Lage. Die Frage, ob man den Bruder seines verstorbenen Verlobten küssen darf, wenn er einem über den Schmerz des Verlusts hinweghelfen will, zersprang in ihrem Kopf.

Vorsichtig befreite sie sich aus dem festen Griff, schaute auf in die Gott vergessenen Augen. „Warum mussten eigentlich erst Millionen Menschen sterben, nur damit ich endlich erkenne, dass ich doch nicht ganz so einsam bin, wie ich immer dachte?" Ein zerbrechliches Lächeln glitt über Lees Lippen. Bebend versiegelte Kara sie mit einem verstohlenen Kuss.

-----

Tief und langsam einatmend stand Lee in seinem Büro. Mit jedem Quantum Sauerstoff verfestigte sich seine geschulte Mine. Die klare, glatte Maske der Selbstbeherrschung glitt über sein Gesicht, verdrängte den Schmerz und die Wut über sich selbst.

Lee Adama war jemand, der seine Gefühle nicht teilte, er hatte in frühen Jahren begonnen sie vor anderen Menschen zu verstecken, sie nicht herauszulassen. Aber an manchen Tagen konnte er dem Andrang der Erinnerung, den Emotionen nicht Stand halten. Er brauchte die Kontrolle über sich und seine Empfindungen. Noch immer schmeckte er den süßlichen Duft Karas. Seine Lippen spürten ihren zarten Druck. Die Schuld, die Abscheu über sich selbst vertiefte sich mit jeder Minute. Jedem Atemzug.

Unfähig seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren setzte er sich auf seinen Schreibtisch. Ließ sie schweifen und suchte gleichzeitig sie zu verdrängen. Die Berührung zu vergessen. Das sanfte Ziehen in der Magengegend zu unterdrücken.

„Sie ist Kara." Grünliche Augen erschienen vor seinen. „Starbuck." Eine allzu vertraute Stimme setzte sich in seinen Ohren fest. „Die Verlobte meines Bruders." Der enttäuschte Blicks Zaks tauchte aus einem Nebel hervor. „Meines toten Bruders Verlobte." Ein silbernes Glitzern stach ihm in die Augen. „Sie liebt ihn." Das leichte Streichen einer Strähne schien über seine Wange zu fahren. „Sie ist Kara, verdammt noch mal!"

Lee merkte nicht, wie er die Tasse vom Tisch nahm, sie in der Hand wog und gegen die Wand warf. Erst das Zersplittern des Keramik und das Zerspringen der einzelnen Stücke riefen ihn zurück.

-----

Als Kara sich abends den Räumen Adamas näherte fühlte sie, wie ihre Knie immer weicher wurden, ihre Stärke nachließ und sie beinahe in die andere Richtung gerannt wäre. Sie wusste es würde nicht leicht werden. Sie hatte geahnt, es könne nicht so einfach sein. Ihr Leben hatte sie immer mit Schwierigkeiten und unnötigen Komplikationen konfrontiert. Lee und ihre Beziehung zu ihm war nur ein Bruchstück der großen Katastrophe, die sie ihr Leben nannte.

Leise Stimmen und freudiges Gelächter drangen durch die stabile Tür. Ihr war, als fiele ihr Name. Schlagartig verschwanden alle Gedanken und Kara versuchte das Gespräch hinter dem Stahl zu erhaschen. Weitere Worte zu erfassen. „Hmhm." Ertappt schreckte sie herum. Leichte Falten kräuselten sich über verwunderten Augen. Sie konnte beinahe sehen, wie Lee die Situation zu verstehen suchte.

Ein fahles Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht. Lies das Blau seiner Pupillen kurzzeitig erstrahlen. „Sollen wir? Oder möchtest Du lieber hier draußen warten?" Ein kleiner Teil flehte nach dem sonst vorhandenen ironischen Unterton in seiner Stimme.

„Oh nein, eigentlich wollte ich die ganze Party nach hier verlegen un Dich dadrinnen allein versauern lassen." Sie wusste, er könne nicht lange widerstehen, würde ihr in ihrer Routine antworten müssen.

„Gut, ich wollte den Raum schon immer für mich allein haben. Bin mir nämlich sicher, dass unter dem ganzen Krempel ein Schatz versteckt is."

„Was bezeichnest Du als Krempel." Die polternde Stimme riss sie aus ihrem Spiel.

„Na Deine Schiffchensammlung zum Beispiel." Sich an seinem Vater vorbei duckend schlich Lee ins Zimmer. „Oder diese verstaubten Antiquitäten." Stillschweigend ging sie zu Roslin und setzte sich. „Wann sind die eigentlich das letzt Mal abgewischt worden?"

Etwas sagte Kara, dass sie lieber nicht im Raum sein wollte, wenn Adama diese Worte ernstnehmen sollte.

-----

Er hatte es geschafft, war den grünen Augen und den fragenden Blicken entkommen. Der unsichtbaren Anziehung und dem vernichtenden Hohn.

Lee hatte sich erfolgreich aus Karas Orbit befreit. Doch noch immer erschwerte ihn etwas. Wie ein Stein hing die Sehnsucht um seinem Hals. Vertrauen und Geborgenheit hatten ihn in den letzten Tagen erfüllt. Wann immer einen Fuß über die Schwelle zu den Räumen seines Vaters gesetzt hatte, sobald er neben Kara auf dieser Couch gesessen hatte. In seiner Erinnerung tanzten die Augenblicke der Ruhe vorbei, tauchten in Bildern des Verlangens unter, um in dem Klang eines süßlichen Lachens wiedergeboren zu werden. Nur um in der rauen Stimme der Wut erneut zu ertrinken.

-----

„Warum hast Du das gemacht?" Kara wusste nicht, ob sie kochte, weil er ihr den Abend, der für sie mit jedem mal wichtiger wurde, zerstört hatte. „Wieso hast Du ihn gereizt, bis er Dich rausschmeißt?" Oder einen Grund gefunden, nicht mit ihr in einem Raum sein zu müssen. „Du weißt, wie viel ihm seine Schiffchen und Waffen bedeuten."

Sie wusste nicht, was ihr Wut ausgelöst hatte, sein fast entschuldigendes Gesicht. „Warum zerstörtst Du, was Dir offensichtlich etwas bedeutet." Oder die Erleichterung in seinen Augen, als er das Schott hinter sich schloss. „Hättest Du nich wenigstens so tun können, als wäre nichts geschehen?"

Sie begann sich zu fragen, weshalb sie ihre Zeit damit verschwendete jemanden zur Rede stellen zu wollen, der sie nur stumm anstarrte. „Du bist doch sonst so gut im Vortäuschen und Verstecken." Der augenscheinlich seine Stimme verloren hatte. „Sonst bist Du doch ein solch großer Täuscher der Personen um Dich."

Die völlige Gelassenheit und Ruhe des Mannes vor ihr raubte ihr den Verstand. „Verdammt Lee antworte." Sie fühlte, wie der wilde Zorn sie zu erschlagen drohte und holte aus.

Schmerzhaft endete ihre Faust in seiner Hand. Die so abrupt gestoppte Kraft durchzuckte jeden ihrer Muskel und Knochen. Kurzzeitig überlagerte das Gefühl der brennenden Leere ihren tiefen Groll.

„Vielleicht," Das beinahe unhörbare Flüstern seiner Stimme riss sie aus dem Strudel aus Frust und Enttäuschung. „Weil es unerträglich ist jemandem gegenüberzusitzen und ihm in die Augen sehen zu müssen ohne den steten Schutz des Sarkasmus und der Doppeldeutigkeit. Weil es unmöglich ist seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, wenn man von ihnen erdrückt wird. Weil ich mich nicht länger selbst täuschen kann." Ihre Faust loslassend trat er näher. „Mich nicht länger selbst belügen will."

Schwer lastete sie Stille, als sie sich ihre Lippen begegneten. Sie spürte wie Wärme und Verlangen die kalte Wut verdrängte.

Oh Mann bin ich schmalzig geworden ;)


End file.
